One Option?
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: At the hosptial, Puck surprises Kurt...minor Purt


**Okay! So, I originally uploaded the wrong document for this story and I'm sorry! But here's the real deal! Again, my bad! Enjoy!**

Puck was just coming into the hall to Burt Hummel's hospital room when he heard Kurt calling for the nurse. Worried, he ordered his beloved sister to stay put and ran to the room. Kurt looked excited but had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"He squeezed my hand!" Kurt told him. Puck poked his head out the door and shouted for the nurse before going to Kurt's side. He put a hand on his shoulder and gripped tightly, watching Burt's eyelids twitch. "He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay, Noah."

"I know," Puck assured him, giving his shoulder a supportive squeeze. The nurse told them to back up so she could look Burt over and he pulled a reluctant Kurt to the back of the room. Kurt turned into him when the nurse did not look as positive as they hoped they would and he wrapped him in his arms. His sister poked her head in the door and he pointed at the chair behind them to indicate he wanted her to sit and stay. He stroked Kurt's hair and rocked him as he began to sob.

"He should be awake in a few hours," the nurse said before leaving. Kurt let out a gasp of joy but didn't stop crying. Puck understood. The poor boy had been holding it in when he really just needed to let it all out. Those little streams of tears just weren't enough to ease his burden. He kissed his forehead, rocked him, and rubbed his back while shushing him soothingly.

"Sweetie," Puck whispered gently. "Baby. Take it easy. He's going to be awake soon." He sat in the chair beside Burt's bed that Kurt had been occupying so faithfully. He pulled Kurt into his lap –damn, this kid needed to eat more– and continued to try to soothe him as he cried. "Baby, you've gotta stop. He'll be up soon and you're gonna look like hell."

Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes with a nod. Puck eased him back and wiped his other eye gently. "Thank you. I'm sorry I cried like that. It was pitiful. Disgraceful." Puck shook his head and cupped his face gently. He stroked away his tears with the pads of his thumbs and Kurt sniffled again. "I…Um…Thank you."

Puck just nodded and eased his head back into the crook of his neck. Kurt noticed Puck had been stroking his hair carefully, so as not to mess it up but soothe him nonetheless. "My sister's here. She made some things for you and for him," Puck told him.

Kurt drew back just enough to look at Chelsea. Chelsea grinned at him and Kurt couldn't help but smile. She had the same eyes as Puck, the same smile, and the same ears. He wondered if Puck's hair was that brown and curly when it wasn't shaved. She walked over to them and claimed Puck's other leg. She pulled a card from her pink backpack. She also pulled out a painting and handed them both to Kurt. "For your Daddy."

He laughed at the card and painting. The card was a simple 'Get well soon!' card with a big yellow smiley face and lots of flowers drawn on it but the painting was of a big red heart with bandages wrapped around it like and smiley faces surrounding it. "Thank you, angel. They're gorgeous. And they'll make him very happy to see."

"Give him his," Puck ordered her. Chelsea looked down bashfully. "Don't be shy. Go ahead. He'll love it, I promise." Kurt set the painting and card on the bedside table and Chelsea pulled a teddy bear from her backpack. She handed it over to Kurt, blushing but grinning a little proudly, and Puck stroked her hair. Kurt turned the bear over to see its face and laughed. It was wearing a blue jacket, red neckerchief, and jeans. Through a gap in the buttons of the jacket, he could see a pink shirt. it was adorable and very fashionable. "She based it off a photo I have of the club."

"Off my outfit?" Chelsea nodded and Kurt reached over to hug her. "You little sweetheart," he said with a laugh. "I think I'd like to spoil you sometime." She giggled. "Thank you, hon." Chelsea nodded with a wide grin and jumped off Puck's lap. She ran to the chair and pulled a drawing pad from her bag to draw. Kurt rested his head on Puck's shoulder again and smiled at the bear. "She's sweet," he whispered to Puck.

"I know. Let's just pray I don't rub off on her," Puck replied with a chuckle. Kurt reached for Burt's hand again and Puck held him tightly. "How ya doin' today, princess?"

"Hey! I'm your princess!" Chelsea protested it. Puck chuckled and shook his head. "Am too!" Puck told him she was his Grand Duchess and she grinned before returning to her drawing.

"Smooth," Kurt whispered with a grin. "You do realize that's practically the same thing as princess, just a different title, right?" Puck nodded. "I have a collection of tiaras I need to get rid of. Think she would like them? Those and some clothes from my childhood would fit. She looks a bit like a tomboy." Puck nodded and kissed his forehead to quiet him. It was the wrong time to talk about that, even if the offer was kind. "Careful. You'll be accused of being gay, Noah. I nearly fell over laughing when you accused Finn of coming out the other day."

Puck snickered. "Yeah, the Jesus thing was just as weird. Nothing wrong with bein' gay, of course, but Finn's a tit man. It'd be just freaky if he said he didn't like 'em anymore." Kurt nodded with a soft laugh. Puck rubbed his arm and used his other hand to bring his head back to the crook of his neck. "Sexy, you sure you're okay? I've been messing with your hair but you haven't killed me yet."

"You just called me sexy," Kurt teased. He saw his father's hand twitch in his hand before he felt it and wondered if his father had heard and was upset by it. Puck just laughed. "Oh, come on. You have to explain that. You'd never have called me that any other time."

"Well, babe, you are kinda hot in those tight little jeans," Puck admitted. "Why do you think Karofsky hates you so much? You make him hot under the collar." Puck waggled his eyebrows at him and Kurt shook his head with a grin. "I'm glad your dad's okay, Hummel."

"Me too," Kurt replied honestly. Then he surprised both of them by kissing Puck's jaw gently. "So…Did you really get that vasectomy?"

"I'm not telling," Puck told him with a laugh. Kurt turned further into him and held tightly, releasing his father's hand. Puck stroked his hair and glanced at his sister to make sure she hadn't snuck off. She was listening to music on his MP3 player and drawing with a big grin while she swung her feet carelessly. He smiled at her before turning his attention back to Kurt. Kurt remained in his lap for two hours before Burt finally woke up. Mrs. Puckerman had shown up to take Chelsea home after an hour.

Kurt jumped off Puck's lap and grabbed up both of his father's hands. Puck hollered for the nurse as Kurt gushed greetings and words of love to his father in relief. Burt stared at him a minute then smiled and said, "Kurt, calm down. I love you too. Calm down."

"I love you so much. I'm sorry about trying to cancel our Friday dinner. I will never do it again. I love you so much, Daddy. I'm so, so sorry," Kurt gushed. Puck walked behind him and clapped a hand over his mouth gently. Kurt squeaked but went down onto Puck's knee compliantly as Puck sat in the chair again. He didn't release his father's hand, however. Burt looked at them as the nurse checked him over.

"We'll have to do some follow up tests but you should be back home by tomorrow night." Burt thanked her without taking his eyes off his son. She left them in peace and Puck moved the hand over Kurt's mouth back to his side.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Burt asked suspiciously. Puck grinned at Kurt, awaiting his answer with amusement. "Well, Kurt?"

"This is Noah Puckerman. Everyone calls him Puck," Kurt replied, patting his father's hand soothingly. "He's as straight as an arrow." Burt relaxed for a minute until Puck spoke up.

"Actually, I'm bisexual," he said, to Burt's horror and Kurt's surprise.

"Really?" both Hummels asked, though Burt looked terrified. Puck nodded and Kurt frowned for a second before turning his attention to his father.

"Get off his lap, Kurt," Burt ordered his son firmly. Kurt laughed awkwardly but stood up. He sat on the edge of Burt's bed and Puck leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "So, Puck, is it?" Puck nodded. "He's not old enough to date, for your information."

"Dad!" Kurt protested. Burt gave him a look to shut him up. "I'm sixteen years old! I'm old enough to date! But not Puck, don't worry. He's in love with a Cheerio, right?" Puck nodded. "No worries. I'm still completely out of options." Burt relaxed again.

The nurse forced Kurt to leave when visiting hours were over and Puck watched from the doorway as Kurt said goodbye to his father. Then he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him down to his car. He opened the door of Kurt's beloved car for him and Kurt smiled in thanks. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Noah?" Kurt replied, turning on his car and the heater before turning his attention back to Puck.

"I'm not in love with Quinn. And you've got one very studdly option." He shut the door and walked away, leaving Kurt staring after him in shock.

**Hope you liked it. LOL. Thanks for reading! Reviews, please!**


End file.
